Two Cats
by belasgrl
Summary: A crossover of Garfield and Heathcliff.  Warning: contains deaths of some beloved characters.
1. Chapter 1

Two Cats

Warning: Contains deaths of some beloved characters and has some randomness.

Chapter 1.

It was a nice, sunny spring afternoon. The leaves on the trees were green, and pretty flowers were in bloom. Birds were chirping in their new nests and were feeding their young hatchlings. The weather was perfect, not too hot and not too cold. It was a wonderful day.

Garfield the cat stretched and yawned. He was laying in his bed in his owner's, Jon Arbuckle's, house. He had just woken up from a long nap and was hungry, so he went in the kitchen and fixed a light snack of 13 ham, cheese, tomato, pickle, turkey, and lettuce sandwiches, 15 cups of ready-made pudding, 25 backs of potato chips, 52 containers of dip, 64 hamburgers, and 93 cookies. By the time he was finished, there was no more food left in the house.

After finishing his snack, Garfield went outside to take another nap. Just as he was about to lie down on the nice, warm grass, he saw a moving van drive by the house. Following the van was a small car, and in the car was what looked like a man, a woman, and...a dog.

"Hmm," Garfield thought, smirking, "I'll just welcome this new dog to the neighborhood."

Garfield followed the vehicles to a house that had recently been moved out of. It was on the same block that Garfield, Jon, and Odie lived on. The vehicles stopped in the driveway, and two men in the moving van came out, as did the man, woman, and dog out of the car. The dog eagerly ran out and ran around the yard. Then, it came back to its owners, who happily petted him and said, "What do you think, boy? Do you like our new home?" The dog barked, loudly, and wagged his tail.

Soon, the new owners of the home helped the movers bring things into the home, while the dog ran around the yard again.

While the dog was running, Garfield stepped onto the lawn near the canine. The animal stopped running and stared at Garfield. Garfield revealed his claws and thought, "Welcome to the neighborhood. My neighborhood." Then, he attacked the helpless dog.

Hearing the noise from the fight, the owners of the dog rushed outside, but, by that time, it was too late. Garfield had finished beating up the dog and was walking away. The dog was still alive, but the owners had to take it to the veterinarian right away.

Later on that same day, Jon heard a knock at his door. When he opened it, he saw the owners of the dog. They explained what had happened earlier and had found the attacker lived. The man and woman were naturally very upset, and, in the end, Jon was forced to pay the veterinarian bill. Jon was naturally very upset about this and promised not to feed Garfield dinner or snacks for a month, and he nailed Garfield's pet door shut. Garfield was naturally very upset about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

That night when everyone was asleep in the Arbuckle home, something broke a window close to where Garfield's bed was setting. Garfield woke up and sleepily looked toward the window. In the moonlight, he could see a beast as tall as a human standing in front of him. The beast growled, "Hi. Remember me?"

Garfield shook. "N-no," he trembled.

"I'm the little dog you beat up this afternoon."

"You-you can't be. That dog was little. Y-you're..."

"Big? Yeah, at night, I turn into a were-human. I was bit by a human with a curse. So now, you're going to get what you deserve, cat."

The next morning, Jon came out of his bedroom and into the living room, where he found a broken window and his cat with his head missing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a dreary spring day. It was raining, not very hard, but the sky was gray and dismal.

Many people and one cat stood in a cemetery. Everyone was crying. Mr., Mrs., and Iggy Nutmeg had just been buried, and many were attending their funeral. When it ended, only one stayed in the cemetery: the cat.

Heathcliff was now homeless and without any human owners. He had been out dumping garbage cans when they died in a car accident just a couple of days ago.

What was he going to do now? Where was he going to go? Those questions raced through his mind as he trudged out of the cemetery. Then, he decided that the only thing he could do was become an alley cat. He knew he could do it. He was tough. He could survive by himself. It wouldn't be the same, though. He would miss his human family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Garfield had just been buried in the pet cemetery in town. Jon and Odie sadly walked home in the rain. Despite how rude and mean Garfield had been, Jon and Odie still loved him, and they knew that somewhere deep down in his fat-clogged heart, Garfield loved them, too. Now, Garfield was gone, and Jon and Odie had to move on.

Moving on is easier said than done. Jon kept having dreams about Garfield and refused to get rid of or put away Pooky, Garfield's bed, or even his food bowl. Jon had trouble sleeping and would break down at least twice every day.

One night as Jon and Odie were watching television, there was a large crash that came from outside. Jon went out and saw a black and orange cat rummaging through his garbage can. Jon rushed to the cat, picked him up, and cried out, "Garfield!"

Jon rushed into the house and sat the cat on his chair. The cat was stunned, of course, because it was not Garfield but Heathcliff.

"Garfield, you've come back! You must be starving! No wonder you were eating out of that garbage can! I'll go get you some food!"

When Jon rushed to the kitchen, Heathcliff looked at Odie and asked, "What's with him?"

Odie backed away from him and whimpered.

"Aw, come on, pup, I won't hurtcha," Heathcliff said. "What's the matter with that guy?"

Odie made all sorts of noises. Heathcliff understood what he was saying because after the dog was finished speaking, Heathcliff said, "So your owner thinks I'm his cat who's actually dead. That's a little creepy. I'm outta here."

Just as Heathcliff was about to open the door and leave the house, Jon came out and called, "Garfield, dinner's ready!"

"Hmm. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take advantage of this opportunity, just this once," thought Heathcliff.

As Heathcliff followed Jon into the kitchen, Jon said, "I fixed you all the food that was in the kitchen, Garfield."

When Heathcliff stepped into the kitchen, he saw that Jon wasn't joking. The whole room was filled with food! The sight and smells made him want to dig in, and he did. By the time he was full, though, only part of the food was gone.

Jon noticed this and looked concerned. "What's the matter, Garfield? You usually eat a whole roomful of food every meal. I'm taking you to see Liz. You're probably sick from eating that garbage."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The next day, Jon took Heathcliff to see Liz the veterinarian. Heathcliff didn't like vets, so he wasn't at all happy. "Now, I know you don't like to see the vet, but it's the only way to find out how to get you well again." Jon said.

Jon and Heathcliff sat in the waiting room in the vet's office until Liz called them in.

"Mr. Arbuckle, this isn't Garfield," Liz told Jon when the three of them were in her office.

"What are you talking about, Liz? Of _course_ this is Garfield!"

"Jon, Garfield died two weeks ago."

"No, he didn't! He's right here!"

"I think you need some therapy," Liz stated. "Obviously, the death of your cat has traumatized you and made you delusional."

"Liz, _you're_ the one who need therapy," Jon raised his voice. "I'm going to go to a _sane _vet and ask how to get Garfield back to normal."

Jon took Heathcliff to two more veterinarians. They hadn't seen Garfield in the past, but they both told Jon that nothing was wrong with the cat. Jon disagreed with them, saying that it was not normal for his cat to eat so little.

Jon decided to take matters into his own hands. He tried force-feeding Heathcliff a lot of food, but Heathcliff couldn't handle eating that much food, so usually, he would just end up throwing up. Jon got more and more worried, and Heathcliff got more and more desperate to leave.

One night, Heathcliff said to Odie, "You gotta help me get outta here. " Odie agreed, and together, they helped Heathcliff get out of the house, and Heathcliff went back to being an alley cat.

When Jon discovered that Heathcliff was gone, he went insane. Knowing that something was wrong, Odie was able to use the phone and let someone know that Jon was in poor mental condition. Some people came and rushed him to an asylum. He stayed there for many years while Odie was put in an animal shelter.

The End


End file.
